The World Against Me
by MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Humans and creatures don't exist together in harmony. Magical beings and creatures are forced into hiding to save themselves from genocide and enslavement from humans. But this doesn't mean these creatures live together in harmony either. In the forest region of Japan is home to one of several guilds around the globe. In this guild, however, a rebellious family clan of werewolves
1. Chapter 1

Loud sharp roars of agony screeched out. The large beasts are trapped in the fire engulfed in their village caused by five werewolves in a rebellious clan. If they didn't die in the flames, they were slaughtered by the werewolves. Not even with the help of their wings were they able to escape.

A cry from a single baby rings across the land. In front of her is the corpses of her parents along with the rest of her village. The cry reaches a mansion and rings into the ears of a werewolf and a vampire.

The werewolf was a little taller than the vampire. She had a matching pair of furry ears and tail. She wore a hoodie and shorts, the standard for werewolves. The vampire wears formal clothes, clothes handed down from her deceased grandfather. Her emerald eyes glow in the darkness of the room.

"Mistress, you hear it too?" The werewolf breathlessly asked, turning to the vampire.

"Yes, I do. A distress call from the hybrid x13 clan. Something is wrong. Let's go now." They waste no time running to the call.

The baby continues to cry. The group of werewolves that killed her whole clan starts laughing. "Look there's only the pup left! Why don't we take it back and have a feast on it!" The orange-haired werewolf said. The sound of crashing leaves was getting closer. Soon the werewolf appears, jumping into the strong wall of flames without a second thought.

A roar rang out. "CHIKA!"

"Oh, why isn't it Kanan and her owner Dia. I thought you weren't going to show up! I was about to finish up here before you showed up!" Kanan starts to transform.

"Why would you do this? I know you're a Takami but this is wrong!"

Chika picks up the still crying baby by the neck. As she continues to scream, Chika cuts off her left horn. "Oops." A mischievous smile forms on her face.

"Kanan, save her. Kill if needed." Dia was as clear as a blade. Kanan transformed completely into a beast and runs towards the group of werewolves.

The other four transforms and start to attack her. Dia runs around and sees if there are any survivors in the village. She keeps a close eye on the fight, not that it would be necessary. Kanan is much stronger than all of them. She bites viciously at one of their necks and threw it away from her. The other got on top of her. Quickly she grabs it off and digs her claws into the wolf's chest, piercing its heart. Killing it in an instant.

The others start to charge at her. Kanan grabs its head with her paws and throws it over her head. Immediately, she snaps the head of another. She finishes off the last one by throwing it into the fire. Chika watched on amused.

"So you killed my cousins. Now you think you're the bigger wolf now don't you? Well, I'm going to finish her off and I'll kill you myself!" Kanan turned back to human form.

"Now you are a heartless monster? What happened to the Chika that would seek out to play with Dia and me? The one that saw me like family, not an enemy!"

Chika stared at her confused. She let go of the baby. "You must be confused. You know nothing about me. That's just your daydreams." She transformed and ran away. Kanan quickly ran up to the baby. "It's ok, little one, we will get you fixed up." She rocked the baby until she claimed down.

The baby has two little horns on the top of her head and two little tucks under her ears. Her ears were like those of a bat. On her back was a pair of small black wings and a thin tail to match. She had beautiful blue eyes that shine and silver hair. She wasn't wearing anything but she had lots of dry blood on her. Kanan was able to tell the baby is a newborn. Dia comes back empty-handed.

"Bring me the baby." Kanan gives Dia the baby and she looked at her. She felt bad for her. She had no time to care for this child. The vampire already needs to prepare for the birth of her new sibling. "She has such beautiful eyes. They remind me of the clan leader Takeshi. Kanan, get to the mansion at once, have her checked by the temple doctors then scan the forest in case any were able to escape. Have the guild take control of the fire before it gets out of control. I need to see an old friend of mine." Kanan takes the baby back and runs to the mansion.

Dia made her journey through the mountains outside of the forest. Once through, she made her way to an old forest said to be haunted. The forest lacked sunlight and consistently had heavy fog. It was hard to see more than a few feet away. There was always an unsettling feeling that comes to Dia every time she walks through these forests. She has no problem with defending herself, the problem was this land is outside the temple's protected territory. Anyone and anything can attack her for no reason and leave without a trace. Despite this, she makes her way to a cave leading down into the ground.

Instead of going down, she leaves a dead animal in front of the cave and waits. She figured the person would be starving. Then a stream of smoke shat out of the cave. The head of a dragon pecks out.

"Dia! It's about time you showed up! It's been a few years!" The dragon came out, turning to a suitable human form. The dragon had some scales in her human form but they were hard to see. She had long blue hair and a side bun as an added touch. Her tail was really long and scaly as well as having more of a dark purple-ish color to it. She was wearing nice clothes despite living in a cave for hundreds of years.

"Sorry, it's been so long. I need to ask something from you Yoshi-dono." The dragon cringed.

"Why do you call me that? The monks are still calling me that aren't they? Just call me Yohane. And... Speak your request."

"The hybrid x13 clan had been ambushed by five Takamis and only one baby remains. I have Kanan searching the area in case some were able to get away. I need you to raise it as your own, please. At least until we can find someone from the clan who survived." Dia anxiously awaiting her answer.

"You want a dragon to care for a baby that has to be watched all the time? It can't be done! We can barely care for ourselves! Why do you think we leave our young on their own when they first hatch? I can barely remember how many kids I have. Not only that, I'm due to go back into my world in the next few years for another thousand years."

"I shall provide you with all the necessities and a home in the town closest to my mansion. You will be taken care of while you raise the child. I needed someone trusting and knows a lot about them." Yohane thought for a moment.

"If I can get a meal every day then fine. I will raise the child to be a mighty warrior." They shook hands on it.

"Thank you Yoshi- I mean Yohane."

"Where is the child? I can leave at once."

"Back at my estate, you will be allowed to live there until we agree on a house for you two to live. If Kanan does find a survivor, the agreement will still stand just minus the child. I want the last years here to be as comfortable as possible for all of what you have done for the guild."

"How generous of you. Guessing you rich people have too much money on your hands? Well, it makes sense since you are about to inherit your family's businesses." Yohane went back to the cave for one single item.

"Are you suggesting my father is going to die? You do realize he is a vampire like me?" Dia raised her eyebrow.

"I know, I just thought your father would be too invested in his new child and shove all the work to you. Yes, I know you're about to be an older sister." Yohane is ready to leave with her staff that lets her travel between worlds. "Word spreads fast within the temple walls and throughout the guild." They started walking out of the forest.

"Well if it's born as a human then yes. My father only wants me around for anything business-related. At least Aki-san tries to form a relationship with me. She reminds me too much of how Chika use to be so I try to distance myself from her. She is very mature for her age but when she wants to have fun, I can't bring myself to join in. Humans are complicated beings."

"You're one to talk."

"What was that?" Dia gave her a death glare.

"Well, she's 35 years old, right? She must really have a death wish wanting to have a child with a vampire. She must be really desperate for that 50% for it to be human. I mean no disrespect to her or your mother but it's not the smartest move to get knocked up by a vampire when you aren't one yourself."

"I'm sorry but it's really disrespectful to say that about my deceased mother. Both of them are well aware of what they were doing. Aiko-san is prepared for the consequences of her actions. She is doing things she always wanted to do that her body will let her. We had discussed what would happen if she doesn't make it."

Yohane shrugged. "I've seen her before, she's a pretty girl. She oddly reminds me of your mother."

Dia widens her eyes and stops in tracks. "You knew my mother?" Yohane turned over to her.

"I do. Not personally but she was a nice girl." Dia dropped her head in disappointment. "I would tell you about her but I only know of her from what I saw. I know your father never even mentions her anymore but you'll find the time to know her one day."

Dia and Yohane walked the rest of the way in silence. Yohane tried to start up conversations but nothing. Once they reached the gates to the estate, Dia turned on her business face and called out for Kanan. Kanan came running to her mistress.

"I couldn't find anyone from the clan. I even asked around to see if anyone has seen anyone from the clan. Nothing. The guild is on high alert on the fire." Dia sighed.

"Yohane here is willing to care for the baby, where is she?"

"In the living area downstairs being examined by the doctors. Right, this way." Kanan leads them to the living room. The three entered the living room to the sound of the baby crying her head off. A nurse was trying to bottle feed her but she keeps rejecting the bottle. A doctor approached Dia.

"Ms. Kurosawa, the baby is healthy, 10 pounds 6 ounces, about a few hours old. She has no injuries other than her horn. But she is very hungry and is refusing to take the bottle. She will starve to death if this continues."

"Thank you, doctor." Dia walked over the nurse trying to feed the baby. "May I?" The nurse hands her the baby. The baby continues to cry when Dia tried to calm her down. She managed to get the baby to hold her finger when she calmed down a little. She took this as her chance to try to feed her. Dia tried to get the bottle in her mouth but the baby keeps refusing.

Yohane was getting annoyed with the baby's crying. "This isn't going to work." Yohane rushed over to Dia.

"What else do you want me to do? I don't want her to starve!" Yohane took the baby without warning. "What are you doing?"

Yohane sat down on the sofa and took off her shirt. She moved the baby to her nipple letting the baby suck on it. The baby instantly lashed on her nipple and sucked its contents out. "Finally, it's quiet." Dia and Kanan looked at each other with the face of confusion. The doctors and nurse excused themselves out. "What? She wanted the tittie, not that plastic or silicon shit that humans make. I don't blame her."

"You have breast milk?" Dia finally spoke up. "How is that possible?"

Yohane shrugged. "It kinda just happened I don't know. After I laid my first eggs and turned into my human form, it just leaked out."

"Is it ok for her to drink it? I mean, I know it's milk but it's from a dragon. I mean no offense but would milk produced by her mother be more fit?" Kanan pondered on the thought.

"Trust me, milk is milk. As long as she is getting fed it's doesn't matter. And it's not like we can get her milk from a female hybrid x13 when they are all dead. Anyway, does she have a name?"

"We haven't named her yet but I was thinking about naming her sapphire." Yohane raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I love gems as much as the next dragon but I wouldn't name my child one. Since I'm raising her, I'm going to name her You."

"Why You?" Dia and Kanan sat down on the sofa with her.

"It just felt right, I can't explain it but I have a feeling that's her name."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cool fall day in the small town. The leaves were starting to change colors and the sun was rising for a new day. Buildings were small and spread out, barely any pavement besides some brick roads. There were about less than 200 people residing there. The small town had their average size farmers market at the center of town with small booths scattered around the town. The fruits and vegetables were always fresh and baked goods smelled lovely. Some booths are selling homemade ideas, spices, and tools as well. There weren't a lot of buildings that weren't inns, homes, or restaurants so businesses relied on the farmers market. The town didn't have a lot of money but it was home to one of the best private schools in the area.

The young hybrid girl swings happily on the dragon's arm. She's about 5 years old and was noticeably getting muscular. Her horn and tucks were getting bigger and more defined. The cut horn grew at a longer rate compared to her other. She is happy and excited about her very first day of school with only humans. She's never been around non-monster or non-magical kids before so it was exciting to her. You was wearing a school uniform so her wings and tail weren't out.

"You, you got to hide your horns and tail. Humans don't really know us monsters exist and we want to keep it that way." Yohane doesn't want to start mass panic on something that was easily avoidable.

"Yes, papa!" You has the ability to retract her physical monster features, unlike most monsters where it's impossible to. "You think I will make friends?" You looked up at Yohane with excitement.

"I'm sure you can! Also, don't forget, we are going to see the monks today. I'll pick you up its time." You dropped down.

"But isn't that the middle of the day?" Yohane gave You her school bag.

"It's right when school ends so you wouldn't miss a thing ok bub?" You nodded.

They approach the small schoolhouse. It was an old building but is well kept. You immediately ran inside. "Hey don't run!" Yohane walking inside. She noticed the classroom was very small. There were at least ten kids already there. A young lady with red hair walks up to her.

"Hello there! You must be Tsushima-san!"

"Y-yes I am, You's guardian." Yohane suddenly got really nervous talking to her. Who could blame her? The young lady in front of her was absolutely stunning. She tries to act like herself but she is having a hard time right now.

"My name is Riko Sakurauchi. I'm the assisting teacher here." She might as well have been a teacher, she was the only one actively working with the students.

"Pleasure to meet you. I will pick her up at the end of the day." You waved at Yohane as she leaves. A small handful of children came in before the bell rang for the start of school.

"Alright, everyone. Let's start by introducing ourselves. Why don't we start with you You-chan." You went to her seat and stay standing while the others sat down.

"M-my name is You Tsushima and I like to climb trees and I'm training to be the best warrior in all of the land!" You flexed her bicep to show off her strength. Some of the other students started laughing at her. Mostly male students.

"What?! You really think a girl can be stronger than a man! Girls are supposed to be doing girly things!" A boy from the back of the class shouted out.

You looked down feeling a bit ashamed. She doesn't understand why humans are responding like that. Or understand what "girly things" are for that matter. She never once thought that humans would make fun of her for wanting to be a warrior. She doesn't think men are stronger than women and vice versa. She saw everyone as equals like the guild teaches everyone.

"Hey, that was mean! You don't talk to someone like that! Especially about someone's dreams!" A blonde-haired girl said. You felt a little better for one of her peers to stand up for her.

"Now children, Mari-chan is right. You don't talk to someone like that. Everyone has a dream they want to achieve so it's not nice to talk down on someone about it." Riko lectures.

You sat down feeling a lot better. "Ok Mari-chan, you're up." Mari stood up.

"My name is Mari Ohara and I like to ride my beautiful white horse named Rider!" You was in awe. She always wanted to ride a horse. Eventually, everyone introduced themselves and they were sent off to play with each other for a little bit.

You was approached by Mari. "Hey there Tsushima-san!" She sat down next to her.

"Hi, Ohara-san." You waved at her.

"You want to be friends? You can show me how to climb a tree and we can ride on my horse!" You beamed in excitement.

"Yes! We are going to have so much fun!" They started to play and get along with each other. They had an instant connection that both of them feel but can't explain.

Before they know it, it was time for school to end. Yohane was there to pick You up. "Have a good first day?" Yohane picked her up and bear-hugged her.

"Yep! Oh, Papa! I made a friend!" You smiled brightly at her and climbed to her back.

"Oh, that's great! Now let's get out of here." Yohane started running at top speed. You loved it when she runs like this. She loves the wind blowing in her hair. They had time before they needed to be at the temple so they went home to have You changed into some comfortable and let her monster features out. After making it to the temple, they waited for Dia and Kanan to greet them.

The temple was very large with smaller buildings surrounding it. The main part of the temple had a large meeting room and some rooms for training and smaller meeting rooms. Lots of monsters live and tend to the temple. Especially since the Takami clan has destroyed the living area for some. This area was the centerpiece of the guild, it was the first thing you see when you enter the guild territory. With the forest being as big as it is, most humans wouldn't dare travel such a distance close enough to the guild.

"Dia-tan! Kanan-chan!" You leaped from Yohane's arms and hugged Dia. Kanan patted on You's back.

"You have gotten so big since the last time I saw you! You ready to see everyone?" You nodded. Dia took her hand and went inside. Inside she saw a librarian looking wizard holding the hand of a girl with red hair.

"Hey Dia-tan, who is that girl with the wizard?"

Dia turned and saw it was her little sister, Ruby. She was the same age as You and was clearly not a vampire like Dia. "That's not important right now," Yohane whispered to Dia.

"Are you sure you want to hide it? She has a right to know."

Dia simply said, "It's better she doesn't know the truth." Yohane glared at her for a second.

"This is going to start something and you know it. But I'll keep my mouth shut if you really want me too."

They walk into a massive room with rows for the monsters to sit. On the balconies surrounding the room were the monks, leaders, and wizards. Each representing their clan and/or species. You always looked around, hoping to see anyone else like her. She doesn't know what her species is, everyone plays it off like they don't know. They all know though, Dia tells them to keep their mouth shut.

Normally when they have large meetings like this, they would sing songs of equality and peace among one another or do teachings of peace. Nowadays, they were used to come up with ways to prevent humans from knowing of their existence.

"I would like to get this meeting started. We have had more problems with the Takami clan as of recently. They have to be stopped before the humans start to notice. They have been very aggressive and killed lots of us. I would like some suggestions as to how to stop them." The head of the Matsuura family said to the large group. A wizard was walking around taking the younger children out of the meeting. These meetings tend to lead to large arguments whether they would go against their peaceful nature and do a mass killing or do something more peaceful. It gets intense for younger children. Yohane led You to the wizard and You went with her.

The children were taken to a smaller room where they played. You went up to the wizard. "What's your name?" The wizard smiled. You see her a lot but never had the chance to even say hi to her.

"I'm Hanamaru. I work as a librarian in the guild. You want me to tell you a story?" You nodded and sat on her lap.

"Here is the story of a man. He was happy with the way he lived. Until a great war broke out and he had to fight in it to survive. He didn't want to fight. Just as he was able to get out, he was pulled right back in. He ends up saving his wife before he was killed in the war." Hanamaru finishes the tale. You was lost.

"But don't stories have good endings?" Hanamaru smiled.

"Not everything has a good end but it could be a good end for someone else."

Suddenly the ground starts to vibrate violently. The shakes were too strong for the temple to stay together. The temple starts to break apart. All the children ran to the wizard and she casts a spell to protect them from the rubble. A burst through the wall showed a gang of werewolves. The children were scared to death.

With some quick thinking, Hanamaru gets them out with a transportation spell. She gets them to the massive room with the adults. "Takamis!" Hanamaru yelled in panic.

"Ruby!" Dia yells out before running out of the room. Most helped keep other members safe and out of harm's way or tried to fight the Takamis away. Kanan turns into beast form and runs to You.

She picks her up with her mouth and runs to the nearest way out. Once outside, in front of them was two Takamis. Kanan places You down and gets ready to attack. The two charge at her. Kanan bites one on the leg as it jumped toward her. She throws the wolf at the other.

You closed her eyes. She doesn't know what's happening and she fears her life. Kanan goes to You almost unharmed but covered in blood. She takes You and runs to the Kurosawa mansion.

The last thing You saw was the blood everywhere and promptly fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get everyone out! This building is coming down!" A griffin screamed out. The ground was shaking so violently that it was getting harder to keep their balance. The adults made sure the young were safe before themselves. Dia ran as fast as she can. Ruby was in one of the training rooms and Dia has no idea if she got out or not. The temple was breaking apart very quickly. She manages to hear her cries and screams of her sister.

"Ruby! Ruby!" Dia yelled. Everyone was going the opposite way of her so she had to push them away. She knew she was getting close when Ruby's cries got louder.

"Onee-chan! I'm scared! Help me!"

Dia finally finds the room. Ruby unknowingly had cast a shield protecting herself. On top of the shield was a large piece of the ceiling. Ruby was trembling in fear and doesn't notice.

"Ruby!" Ruby instantly got up from being curled up in a ball and ran to Dia. Dia picks her up and runs. "I'm here, I'm here. Everything is ok." Ruby continues to cry and screaming Dia's name. "We need to get out of here." But there was no way to get out that doesn't involve trying to climb.

"Well if it isn't Dia. Who is the little one?" Dia turned to the voice.

"Chika! This is your doing, isn't it! Why are you destroying the temple? This use to be your home!" Dia yelled.

"Hey, I asked a question first. How about you tell me who the little girl is." Chika started to get closer and closer. Dia is starting to see blood all over her clothes.

"Oh wait a minute, she must be your daughter." Ruby turned to Chika. Her face was wet from her tears. Chika gave her a mischievous toothy smile to show off her sharp teeth. Ruby was getting more terrified.

"She is not my daughter. She is my sister." Chika starts to burst out laughing.

"Your father is still at it?! Oh, this is rich! I thought your mom is dead!" Dia held Ruby closer.

"No, she is. Ruby has a different mother from me." Chika laughs harder.

"I can see that your father is still sticking with gems! When will your father learn to keep his hands to himself?" Chika continues to laugh.

Dia is pissed. She wants to beat the living shit out of her. But she can't let Ruby go. "I know you are here to fight but-"

"Fight? I don't want to fight you. You will get crushed to death before you can lay a hand on me. You see, my clan has bombs all around here. Since I'm here, they aren't going to continue to ignite them. Once I leave, the temple will no longer exist!"

Dia wondered why they haven't been crushed already. Now everything's adding up. They knew somehow that there was a meeting with all monsters. Using this as a chance to kill as much as possible all off at once. She was at her last straw.

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO DO THIS? THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU AT ALL!" Dia screamed so loud that her throat hurts. Chika simply vanished into the shadows.

"Have fun being dead! Say hi to your mom for me!" Chika said laughing. As on cue, more bombs went off.

Dia was out of options to get out. She can't break the walls with Ruby in her arms and putting her down is out of the question. The only thing to do is to avoid the rock and stone falling. She was preparing herself for her demise to make sure Ruby lives. Ruby was too terrified to try to use her magic.

She looks up to see an opening big enough to get out. Without thinking she runs straight towards it and jumps. Having no concentration, she doesn't make it out but she was able to get a hand on the opening. She looks at Ruby as sees her shaking and crying. "Ruby, listen to me. Hold on as tightly as you can."

Ruby grips tightly around Dia's neck. It chokes her a bit but she doesn't mind. She grabs onto the opening with both hands and pulled herself out. Then Dia heard a roar in the air. She looks up to see Yohane in dragon form.

On Yohane's back was the seriously injured survivors. Dia doesn't think the wizards and monks don't have enough mana to heal all of them. Yohane gets down close enough for Dia to jump on. Dia quickly covered Ruby's eyes went they got on. She doesn't want her scarred for life.

They headed to the Kurosawa mansion where maids and doctors await for the injured. Dia ran to Ruby's room. She planted her down on the floor. "Ruby I'm going to put you in comfortable clothes ok?" Ruby nodded. Dia first cleaned off her face from the tears. She quickly changed her to sleepwear.

"I'm going to get you some warm milk ok? I'll be right back." Dia said standing up.

"Can Ruby go with you? Ruby is scared." Ruby said grabbing onto her favorite blanket.

"Sure." Ruby smiled as Dia picked her up. They went into the kitchen and saw the maids at work. Dia placed Ruby down on her chair and went to start to warm up the milk.

Kanan walked in holding a sippy cup. "Hello there Ruby-chan! You ok?" Ruby nodded.

"Good. Hey Dia, do you know if Yohane is somewhere around here? You know who wants to see her right now." She put the cup into the sink and the maids took care of it.

"She should be outside helping." Dia gave Ruby her warm milk. Ruby finished it a matter of seconds.

"Ok thanks," Kanan said running out. Dia took Ruby back to her room. She tucked Ruby into her bed and sat comfortably next to her. Ruby started to cuddle next to her.

"Onee-chan, why are those werewolves not apart of the guild?" Dia petted Ruby's head.

"You're a little too young to understand."

Dia turned down to see Ruby instantly asleep. She figured this is too much for her to handle and passed out. Dia can't blame her, it was too much even for her. Dia simply petted her head and stayed there until she wakes up.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a simple hot day at school. You and Mari were sitting under a tree outside during lunch break. The sun was at its highest and burned down its heat on the earth. Luckily there was a nice easy breeze to cool them down. The other students were either eating lunch or playing a sport. The duo just decided to take it easy that day since it was so hot. As well as doing schoolwork while they ate.

"Hey You-chan, you have practice today right?" Mari asked looking at You.

"I do. We got a tournament coming up so practice is mandatory. Not that I would need the practice." Mari giggled.

"Well don't forget we have a history project due soon. We can get some textbooks from the library. Let's get them before lunch break ends and work on it after practice."

"Let's do that! We can do it at my house too. Papa said that she will be doing something with guild today so it would be quiet." You started to pack up her things as Mari does the same.

"Sounds good. I'll buy us some snacks while you're at practice." You gave her a salute.

They made their way inside the building. This was the same school they went to when they were little, it's just bigger than before. A generous donation was given to make the school have a more modern upgrade. Since all expenses for the school for used only for education and paying staff, the building remained like its original design. So all the students see their old teachers all the time.

Mari and You made their way through the hallways to where the small school library was. It was always empty in the library and the hallway leading there since there were lots of other places to go to study. Suddenly, there was a noise that stuck out to You.

"Mari-chan, you hear that?" You stopped Mari from walking.

"I don't hear anything. I think you are hearing things."

"Remember I have hearing greater than a human." You started to follow the noise to an empty storage closet. Mari was able to hear the noise when they go closer to the source. The door was opened a little but they could look through it if they wanted to. Curious, they looked through.

In the dim light was Yohane and assist teacher Riko. Yohane was standing next to the wall wearing nothing save for her shirt. Riko was on her knees with no clothes on, taking Yohane's cock in her mouth. Riko moaned loudly as the dick was thrust into her mouth. Saliva rolled down from her mouth onto the floor below. Yohane panted heavily and groaning under her breath.

Yohane murmured something that You couldn't make out. The two watched as Riko goes down on all fours with her ass pointing up. Yohane rubs her dick on Riko's entrance and slowly pushed it in. Riko's head was facing the opposite direction from the two but they can tell Yohane liked her facial expressions.

You is stunned. They have witnessed something that they shouldn't have. You got up quickly and made a run for it. Mari was right there behind her. You couldn't watch it anymore. Now she can't look at both of them the same way anymore. She started to feel betrayed by the situation. Why didn't Yohane tell her about her relation with Riko?

You ran into the library and sat down at a corner. Mari managed to catch up and found her sitting away from her direction. "You-chan, you ok?" You shook her head. Mari moved closer to her. "You-chan. Did that really bother you?" You didn't answer. "Why don't we go back to class? Break is going to end." You didn't say anything. She got up and walked away to class. Mari followed trying to figure out what's wrong.

You couldn't focus the rest of the day, especially at practice. The team was so worried but You just told them she was fine. But the team told her to leave early and You had no choice but to say yes. As Mari and You walked, You wouldn't look up.

"You-chan please tell me what's wrong. I know something is wrong, don't deny it. I've never seen you like this." Mari said stopping in her tracks.

"Well papa is having sex with Sakurauchi-san isn't necessarily bothering me but it's the fact that she never told me she was having those sort of relation to her. She never tells me anything when I ask her about something! Even the guild! I feel that I've waited long enough for the answers. And look at me! I have my one grown out horn and tucks! Tucks! Am I an elephant or something?! I'm not like the other monsters! I'm the only one like this and no one will tell me why! I know they are hiding something! I'm just so frustrated!" You finally looked up at Mari. "I'm sorry for yelling all of that."

"No, it's fine. You ok now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." You knew Mari doesn't understand what it's like to be a monster but she doesn't have anyone else to talk to about her struggles. "How about I give you a ride on my back? I should be able to support the weight on my back." You transformed into beast form.

"Alright, it's been a while." Mari jumped on and hanged on.

You ran like the wind. She loved it when the wind flows on her fur. She only likes being in this form because she is a lot faster. Mari was enjoying herself as well. She loved the scenery around in their small town. The flowers are in bloom and the sun shined greatly. Even if it was hot, the wind from the speed You is going cooled her down from her thick fur.

They made it to You's house in no time at all. The house was pretty run down but You loved it anyway. It was pretty far away that it almost seemed like it was in the middle of a forest. Yohane loved it how abandoned it looked. The house is just big enough for the two of them to live in.

As the duo walked inside, they dropped their backs in shock.

They saw Yohane and Riko again having sex. This time Riko was riding Yohane. Riko just happened to look up to see her students at the door. She screamed as she tried to cover herself. Yohane looked over to see them.

"You?! What are you doing here?! I thought you had practice!" Yohane boomed.

"I left early to work on a project but most importantly, what the fuck are you two doing?! We saw you earlier too!" You yelled back and noticed Riko's face turned darker than her hair.

"I don't care about that! You should have told me that you were coming so I would have done it in my room! Come on let's go in my room." Yohane grabbed Riko's arm and started walking away.

"No, I want to know why you didn't tell me about your relationship with her! I could care less about you doing this but I want to know why you didn't tell me!" Yohane looked at her.

"I didn't think it was the right time to say something about it."

"I want to know everything! You never told me anything! You and the guild! No one tells me what's happening or even who the fuck I am and I hate it! I deserve to know everything!" Yohane got closer to You.

"You want to know everything? Well here's one thing." Yohane grabbed her by the shirt and lifted her up to her level.

"You're a hybrid x13."

Ruby walked around the mansion looking for her sister. She had been meaning to talk to her for a while, so she thought that since she had a day off she would talk to her. She couldn't find Kanan either. She did find her father, however. "Oh, Papa! Have you seen Onee-chan?"

"I think I saw her go into her room with Kanan a little while ago. If you're going to see her, be polite and knock first." Her father said. He looked up and down his daughter and slightly licked his lips. "Have I ever told you that you have such a nice body? It's a shame you decided to cut your hair shorter but, you look lovely with how your pigtails look." He touched her hair. He lightly touched the side of her chest close to under her arm. Ruby flinched from the touch. "Tell me, Ruby, are you growing here? It's really hard to see if you even grew there, to begin with…"

"P-papa, I r-really need to f-f-find Onee-chan…" Ruby sheepily said.

"Aww, I want to play with my Ruby…" Mr. Kurosawa looked disappointed. Ruby felt awkward and uncomfortable. "I guess I'll let you be then." He walked and bumped into Ruby. Ruby swear she felt something hard hit her while he bumped into her.

Ruby headed towards Dia's room hoping she wasn't busy. Luckily her room wasn't too far away. Once at the door, she was ready to knock until she noticed the door was open a crack. She figured taking a quick peek to see if she was busy wouldn't hurt.

She saw Kanan and Dia in the doggy style position on the bed. Kanan was in wolf form pounding Dia roughly. Dia was panting and moaning quietly but she enjoying herself so much from her facial expressions. She grabbed and clawed on the bed sheets as the wolf made her way with her. She was saying something to Kanan that Ruby can't make out.

Then she noticed the ball like thing on Kanan's wolf cock started to go inside her. Dia squealed a little bit but quickly buried her head in the bed. Ruby has no idea what they are going nor what's happening. She is a very sheltered child so she doesn't know what sex is. Ruby didn't know how to react other than run away.

She ran into her room hide under her covers. Then she starts to have thoughts. She thinks to herself if that actually feels good. She is very innocent for being only 13 and yet she was curious about the activity Dia and Kanan are doing.

Her curiosity got the better of her. She went back to see if they were still at it. But when she got back, Kanan wasn't pounding anymore but was still inside. They were both panting and exhausted from the activity. Ruby just walked away thinking she shouldn't have seen that.

She went outside to clear her head. It was a cold winter day but there wasn't too much snow outside. She wasn't allowed outside the mansion gates by herself so she just walks around in the gate. The estate was huge with large farms to go with it. It was an hour walking along with the main gates, another two to walk through the farm areas.

Ruby sees Dia at the end of her walk and runs to her. "Onee-chan!" Dia turned to her and smiled.

"Hello, Ruby." Dia started to walk away. Kanan was right behind her.

"Hold up! I just wanted to ask you something!" Dia continued to walk and Ruby caught up to her. Dia wasn't going to stop.

"Not now Ruby, ask me later." Ruby wasn't going to let this chance slip by again.

"Onee-chan! What is my purpose?!"

Dia stopped. "What?" She didn't turn around but Ruby can feel her looking down at her.

"I'm not a vampire like you or papa and I'm not a normal human like mama! I just want to know what I'm meant to be! Does it have anything to do with your mom Onee-chan? She was a witch and I'm a wizard..."

Dia turned around quickly and was ready to attack Ruby. Ruby stumbled down into the snow in fear. Kanan luckily stopped her in time, going against Dia. "Mistress, she didn't do anything. She only asked a question. Let it go." Dia threw Kanan to the ground. Ruby was ready to be hit. But instead, Dia looked down at her.

"How do you know that about her?"

"P-papa… H-he tells me stories about her…" Dia was quickly getting more hostile. Kanan can see the deviation in her eyes and notices a tear forming in her eyes when she got back up.

"You never mention her in my presence, understood!" Ruby quietly nodded and ran away but falls back down from shaking violently.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of a fallen tree echoes across the forest. You knocked down a whole tree with the girth of 29 meters with just her bare hands. You is now very muscular and tall. Her muscles are very big and her large breasts were the only thing that gives away that's a girl. She looked very masculine and acquired male genitalia when she hit puberty but she was still very much a girl. She is now 23 and a high school dropout. The Takami clan has caused so many problems over the last 10 years that she was forced to drop out. Yohane had been training her harder so she could be as strong as her.

"That's enough, you're going to kill this forest if you keep it up. Let's get the wood to the town before it starts to snow." Yohane grabbed 3 of the trees. Despite being really strong, she was really skinny looking so it's hard for her to get a good grip on the large trees. You grabbed the rest in half-beast form.

Before they made their way to the town, they stopped at home to cut the trees into firewood sized chunks. They go as far as packing them into crates and using horses to carry them into town. They don't want to blow their cover so they have to use human methods to bring them to town. They started using this as a way of income since they needed to make money to help with expenses on the temple being reconstructed.

They make great money with selling produce and firewood to the point where the town relies on You and Yohane on firewood. They get so much more wood than the town folks since there are only large trees the area which is hard for humans to cut. After selling as much as they can before the storm, You returned home while Yohane got the leftovers to the guild.

"Mari-chan? You here?" You called out.

"Yes, I'm here! I made dinner for you. I cooked the deer you hunted yesterday." You made her way to the kitchen.

"Oh, that looks good! You sure you want to chill here during the snowstorm? I'm sure your mansion is a lot warmer than here."

"I'm sure, plus, it's more entertaining here than at home. Mama and Papa are trying to have me at home as often as possible nowadays. So I'm taking advantage of them being away to be with you." Mari smiled.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here. Papa is at the guild helping out during the storm. So it would be just us."

The young couple ate their dinner as a strong storm hit. Once done, they relaxed on the couch and You turned to beast form. Mari loved the warmth of You's fur. They fell asleep after a while but woke up when it got too cold. The house was very old so it wouldn't keep the cold out after a while.

You turned to human form. "Hey, you alright? You're shivering pretty bad."

"I-I'm fine, just really cold."

"How about we do something about that?" You asked touching Mari's hip. Mari smiles at her and wraps her arms around You's neck.

"I would love that." They came into a passionate kiss, holding each other. You stripped Mari down as they kissed. You was already naked since she was just in her beast form. They broke off and You ran her tongue all over Mari's body with her feline tongue. She went down to her sweet spot and sucked it a bit. Mari loved every second of it.

She didn't bother being quiet and You loves to hear her girlfriend's cries for more. Mari pulled You's head up.

"You-chan, I'm ready, please… fuck me…" You moved up to look at Mari in the eyes. She lined her cock against her entrance without breaking eye contact.

"Anything for you Mari-chan…" You pushed her thick member inside and got a cute squeal from Mari. You slammed into a kiss as she started to move inside. You grabbed Mari's heavenly soft breasts and groped them. Mari grabbed onto You's weak spot, her tail.

"A-ahh! Stop touching my tail like that!" She squeezed her tail as she hand moved up and down. Mari smirked at You.

"But you love this babe~ don't deny it!" You pulled out of Mari and flipped her over on all fours and pound herself back in. "Ahh! Ahh! That's not fair~!"

"Payback!" You kept hitting on her g-spot and was leaving bites on her back. Mari was getting more vocal and fell forward from the pleasure.

"Y-You-chan! I love this! Don't stop!" You continued to get rougher and rougher until she started feeling her climax.

"Mari-chan… I'm gonna-!" She tried to pull out and Mari looked back at her.

"Don't you dare pull out! I want it inside!" Mari yelled at her.

"But-"

"No buts, inside!" You didn't want Mari to be mad so she stayed inside as she finished. "Ahh! Fuck!"

"I'm still going-! Ahh!" So much was going inside that it quickly spilled out before she was able to finish. Once she was done, she pulled out and sat back. Mari still had her ass in the air and the cum kept coming out nonstop.

Mari moved over to You and pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Just they were about to clean up, the door slammed open.

"You-chan!"

"Kanan-chan!" You got up quickly and went to her. "What's wrong? Is there something going on with the guild?"

"It's another attack by the Tamaki clan in a centaur village near the guild! They have a lot of injured and we need all the help we can get."

"Alright, I'll go. Mari-chan, I need you to come and help us." You looked at Mari. Mari was already dressed and ready to go.

"This is why it's more entertaining here than at home." Mari giggled as she put on her coat.

You and Kanan transformed and Mari jumped on to You's back. They ran as fast as they can. Once they are there, there were so many injured and seriously wounded everywhere. They quickly got to work on helping.

"Kanan-chan, Onee-chan wants you to-" Ruby stopped then turning her attention to You. They both stared at each other. You was in half-beast form.

"W-who are you?" Ruby nervously asked.

"I-I'm Tsushima You. And you are?" You has never felt a connection like this before. It wasn't a romantic connection but there was an instant connection.

"I'm K-Kurosawa Ruby..." They looked at each other as if they know each other but not knowing why. Then You was tackled.

"Dia-tan!"

"Get the fuck out of here." Dia got off her and walked away. Ruby and Kanan followed.

Mari and You looked at each other in confusion. "What just happened? Dia-tan never acted like that towards me before… Did I do something wrong? Wait… 'Kurosawa Ruby'? That means… She is related to Dia-tan! But why didn't she tell me?"

"That's so weird, why is she trying to hide her from you?"

They watched the three of them walk away.

"You are really still standing by his words?" Kanan asked quietly to Dia for Ruby not to hear.

"I am and there is nothing you can do or say to change my mind." Dia hissed.

They walked away to help with others.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Ruby? Where are you?" Dia looked around for her sister in the mansion. She hasn't found her in the last few minutes and it was her bedtime. In the hallway to the master bedroom, she heard her little sister's laugh. She sighed in relief knowing her sister is with their father. _

_Dia poked her head into the bedroom. She saw her father and stepmother playing with Ruby. Little toddler Ruby loves being with her father. "Hello father, Aiko-san. Hey there Ruby." Dia walked up to her family and she tickled Ruby a little. _

_"Dia-chan! I told you to call me mom." Dia tried her best to not let them see her cringe. _

_"I'm sorry… Mother…" _

_"Mama! Up!" Ruby lifted her arms waiting for her mom to hold her up. But instead, her dad lifted her. _

_"Come to papa!" Ruby laughed and smiled. _

_"Father, I'm here for Ruby. It's her bedtime." Ruby turned her head towards Dia and held out her arms to her. _

_"Alright, Alright my little girl." He gave her a kiss on the cheek as well as her mother. "I love you, my precious little girl. Good night." He smiled and gave her to Dia. Dia took her in her arms as Ruby yawned. She walks out while she rubs her back. _

_"Are you tired, Ruby?" Ruby nods with her eyes are half-open. _

_Dia entered Ruby's room and placed Ruby gently on her bed. She changed Ruby into her nightclothes and tucked her into bed. "You know what Ruby? I think you have been really good today so I'm going to read you a bedtime story." Dia smiled sitting at the edge of Ruby's bed. _

_Ruby's face lit up. She had the biggest smile ever. She was so happy that she couldn't say anything, only moving excitedly. "Alright, calm down. What book do you want me to read?" Ruby settled down, still having the biggest smile. _

_"I want this one!" Ruby held out her little hands towards the bookshelf. Her hands started to glow so did the book. The book started flowing in mid-air towards the sisters. Dia stood up in shock as the book reached Ruby. Dia stared at her in terror. _

_"Onee-chan? Wh-what's wrong? Did R-ruby do a bad?" _

_Dia quickly grabbed Ruby with her favorite blanket and ran out. "Kanan! Wolf now!" Dia cried out in the halls. Ruby was terrified and started to shake. As Dia ran, she put Ruby in a comfortable position in her arms to not let her see where they were going. Kanan quickly caught up to them and they ran out of the mansion. _

This can't be happening please god no._ Dia thought to herself as she ran to the guild. Ruby was crying that this point. Once they were there, Dia had to leave Ruby with Kanan for a moment. This isn't such a good idea since Ruby is terrified of dogs and Kanan just so happens to be a wolf about ten times her size. _

_"Ruby I need to speak to someone and I'm going to leave you with Kanan. Don't worry, she will turn back in a second. She just needs to check the area to make sure we weren't followed." Dia put Ruby down on the carpet on the floor and stayed there until Kanan came back. Once Kanan was back in human form, she started to play with Ruby to calm her down. Dia smiled at the sight of her sister's smile. _

_It quickly fated when she walked away. Dia entered the next room and looked around. "Hello? Anyone in here?" Dia yelled out in a panic to see the empty room save for all the books. Suddenly a pile of books fell over. _

_"Zura… That hurts…" Hanamaru stood up rubbing her head from the books falling on her head. _

_"Hanamaru-san! I need your help, please! It's Ruby!" Dia pleaded. Hanamaru looked at her concerned. _

_"What's wrong? Is she ill?" _

_"No, she is not but… I think she might be a… Oh god… A premature wizard." Hanamaru's face lit up. _

_"Little Ruby is a wizard?! A premature one at that?! That's so rare! Normally signs of a wizard aren't shown until the age of ten! Little Ruby is only three!" Hanamaru was so excited about the situation. She grabbed some books and used her magic to read the whole thing in a second. "Let me examine her. Once I get what kind of wizard she is, I can get her training in no time." _

_"What kind of… Wizard…?" Dia looked at her confused. _

_"Oh yeah! There are all sorts of different types! Like the basic magic, advanced magic, transformation magic, and elemental magic. There's also a legendary wizard that does all kinds of magic. I'm thinking that she is the legendary wizard since she's developing her powers now. There's only one that exists at a time since they are in a line of reincarnation. I can figure it out now and get her training started." _

_Dia suddenly got light-headed. Her sister could be the legendary wizard? This was too much for her to handle. Not only that, if she told her father about this, who knows what he would do. The Kurosawa family only has vampires or humans. "Alright, I-I'll get her." Dia walked out of the room to see Ruby fast asleep on Kanan. Kanan looked up in concern. _

_"Dia? What's wrong? You're paler than usual." _

_Dia picked up Ruby making sure she wasn't awake. "I'm scared for her." Dia walked back into the other room leaving Kanan out of the room. Hanamaru took Ruby and gently woke her up. _

_"Go home Dia-chan. This is a long process and you need to tell your father, zura. I know you don't want to but this is for Ruby's sake. I'm hoping she is the legendary wizard. If she is, she has to be partnered with the hybrid x13, You, to stop the Takami clan. It's the only way the humans wouldn't be in a world war against monsters and magical beings like us zura." _

_Dia's face fell. She doesn't have the heart to leave her but she trusts Hanamaru completely. She was more scared of her father's reaction to the situation. "I really can't stay?" Hanamaru shook her head. Ruby turned to her and yawned. _

_"Onee-chan," Ruby muttered in a yawn. Dia's heart felt like breaking. _

_"Ruby, I have to go." Ruby's eyes widened. _

_"No! No! Onee-chan! Don't leave me! I want to go home!" Ruby cried. _

_"I'm sorry Ruby, I need to go. I hate to do this." Ruby started to cry. _

_"Onee-chan! What did Ruby do? Ruby thought she was good!" Dia wiped off her now wet face. _

_"You did nothing wrong, Ruby. This is for your future. I love you." Dia hugged her. "I'll get you the first thing in the morning alright." Ruby nodded. Dia gave her a final wave before leaving. _

_Kanan rushed to Dia's side. "What happened? Where's Ruby?" Dia let out a sign. She started to walk out of the guild temple. _

_"She is with Hanamaru-san. She is testing her wizard ability." _

_"Ruby is a wizard?! Wow, I didn't know there was a wizard line in your family!" Dia looked down. _

_"No, there isn't. There was never a wizard in our family line. Only vampires and humans. I know my mother came from a line of wizards but there's no possible way Ruby is a wizard from her. She died over a hundred years ago… From birthing me..." Dia stayed silent. _

_Topics about her mother are a very sensitive topic to her. Dia knows nothing about her mother other than some small stories she heard from people in the guild. Kanan can tell that she is jealous that Ruby gets to be with her birth mother. "You're going to tell your dad about this?" _

_"I have no other choice. I'm just hoping he wouldn't do anything to Ruby… Or me..." Dia stayed quiet the rest of the way home. _

_Once they made it home, her father was waiting for her. "DIA!" Mr. Kurosawa yelled. "WHERE IS MY RUBY!" She forgot that her father likes to see her little sister sleep. _

_"F-father… Listen to me… Ruby is… A wizard…" Her father slowly walked to her and Dia walked backward. _

_"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER!" _

_His eyes were very dull but full of anger. "I'm surprised about this too… How about we sit down and talk about this- ah!" He grabbed her by her neck and pushed her against the wall. His grip was so strong that Dia was having a hard time breathing. _

_"I'm very disappointed in you. You weren't supposed to let this happen. Now the only way for you to not disappoint me further is to not let her near that mutt you found three years ago. Ever. She can go on with the training but NEVER let her near a battlefield." _

_Dia started to gasp for air desperately. That's when he finally let go and she started coughing. "I expect more from you, Dia. You may be good at business but you're the worst at caring for your sister. You've always disappointed me since the day you were born you fucking dyke. I know you like that fucking mutt. You're a fucking disgrace. Get the fuck out of my face you worthless piece of shit." He walked away leaving Dia in distress._

"Mistress? Dia! Can you hear me? Hello?" Kanan waved her hand in front of Dia's face.

"Huh? What? Kanan?" Dia opened her eyes to see her lover's face. Her head was down on her desk.

"Hey, you ok? You were crying in your sleep." Kanan started to wipe away her tears.

"I have? Oh… I-I don't remember the dream I had…" Kanan held Dia's hand. Dia sat up on her chair.

"You sure?" Dia nodded slightly through her lie but it was enough to convince Kanan otherwise. Kanan gave her a light kiss.

"Alright, you shouldn't stay up all night anymore. We got more attacks from the Takami clan as of lately."

"Has our spies found the Takami hideout?"

"I'm afraid not, mistress. Word of our plans reached them and all of our spies were found and killed on the spot." Suddenly the door opened.

"Onee-chan, the carriage is here for you." Dia and Kanan stood up.

"Thank you, Ruby. Inform father that I will be gone for a business meeting. I will return for dinner."

"Wait! Onee-chan! Are you going to Tsushima-san?" Dia sighed.

"I'm going to the guild, Kanan isn't. Don't you dare think about going with Kanan alright? You are to stay here and care for Aiko. That stomach virus is doing a serious number on her." Dia walked out before Ruby could respond.

Ruby was pissed. Everyone who has a say in her life controls her. The only freedom she has is training with Hanamaru. She doesn't know the full extent of the Takami clan had on the guild or how it all started. She's 23 and everyone treats her like an innocent little kid. She has sexual urges that she doesn't know how to deal with or even know how to ask about. She is more than capable of defending herself and making her own choices. She has no idea why this is even happening.

Ruby ran into her room and slammed the door. "I'm tired of everyone doing this to me. Why is everyone doing this?" She grabbed a cloak and planned to make her escape. Her room was in the back of the mansion on the top floor so it would be a long jump down. The front door was never an option since the maids and butlers were all working in the area. They would tell her father in a heartbeat.

The window was her best option in her opinion. She opened the window and looked around. The gardeners were tending the land and her father was outside in an outdoor business meeting. She tried to see if there was a way for no one to see her. The plan needs to be foolproof since the mansion was in the middle of the estate. She notices the animals that roam around and gets an idea.

She gets on the window then, using her wind magic, jumps to a nearby tree. She used her magic to transform into a squirrel. She mimicked the movement of a squirrel as she moved from tree to tree. "I see there are still woodland creatures roaming around your property, Mr. Kurosawa."

"I make sure that the mutt doesn't get to them." Ruby was confused. They didn't own a dog nor do the neighbors and the forest predators kept to themselves. Once she was satisfied that they believed she was a squirrel, she made her escape in the front of the property. Turning back to normal once she was in the clear.

Ruby made a run for it to try to catch up to Dia's carriage. With the help of her magic, she was able to catch up but keeps her distance so they don't see her. Kanan all the sudden sticks her head out the window. Unable to react quickly enough, Ruby was spotted. Kanan just casually waved at her then made a hand signal to stay there. Ruby was confused about whether she is trying to help her or not. Well if anyone knew her struggles, it was Kanan. She trusted her and stayed there but hid in the trees.

"Hey Dia, can I run? I'm in the mood to run." Kanan brought her head back inside. Dia sighed.

"Fine. Just don't be in wolf form, it's hunting season for the humans. Inform the driver to stop." But instead of stopping the carriage, Kanan jumped out the window.

"KANAN! YOU DON'T JUMP OUT OF A MOVING VEHICLE!" Dia yelled. Kanan ran the opposite way of the way she was supposed to go. She was so quick that Dia didn't even notice.

Kanan ran towards Ruby. Ruby was happy to see that Kanan didn't tell Dia. "Ruby! Do you want to come with me? Woah!" Ruby jumped into Kanan's arms.

"Take me with you! There's something about Tsushima-san I can't ignore!"

"You are the legendary wizard huh?"

They walked casually together in the woods. It was a rare moment for the two of them to be alone together. Ruby took this opportunity to ask questions but kinda wanted to know the relationship between Kanan and Dia. "Hey, Kanan-chan, are you and Onee-chan… Going out?" Ruby asked out of the blue.

Kanan chuckled. "I thought it was obvious! We have been together for almost a hundred years now! I want to marry her but your dad would kill me if I tried to. You know how he is with werewolves." Kanan looked off in disappointment.

"I-I don't know how my papa is around werewolves…" Ruby muttered. Kanan looked at her shocked.

"What?! Your dad hates werewolves! He always calls me a dirty mutt and sometimes makes me sleep outside on a leash." Ruby looked at her confused.

"Was that what Papa means when he says 'dirty mutt'? He's talking about you?"

"A thousand percent yes. I'm only here because of the tradition between our two families."

"Tradition? You weren't a stay the family took in?"

"Who told you that?! I was never a stray! I guess it's time for a story. I was born in the last litter of pups in the main bloodline of Matsuura's. I was the strongest in the litter so naturally, I was going to be given away first."

"Wait wait! What do you mean 'given away first'? You're not a dog!" Ruby interrupted.

_Wow, she is more sheltered than I though._ "Werewolves are often given away into powerful families if the pups are strong enough. They are personal bodyguards for whoever can afford to keep us around. Since my family is known to be strong, we go off to more wealthy families and Takami pups go off to mainly middle class. Matsuura's normally serve the guild or the military if they aren't given to a family or chooses not to. Since I'm the last litter to be born, I'm not the one that needs to continue the bloodline. I could if I wanted to but not to possibly give away."

Ruby has so many more questions about werewolf customs but she wants to hear Kanan's story. "C-can you continue what you were saying before?"

"Oh yeah right. So once I was around seven years old, I was sent to the Kurosawa family. I remember the day I was sent to your family. It feels like it was only yesterday..." Kanan looked down at her hands and made fists with her hands. She sighed and looked back up to watch where she is going.

"My dad was the one that took me to the mansion. He was telling me that I will make him proud. He didn't look like it but he was extremely old and weak. He looked very young like he wasn't a day over twenty. But in truth, he was in his last few years. Werewolves live to around three hundred years at most. He didn't have much time left, so that's why I was the last litter. My mom died two years before old age. Once we arrived, Mr. Kurosawa and Dia walked outside. Mr. Kurosawa was not happy with me nor my dad." _"_

_Go on Kanan, this is going to be your home." Mr. Matsuura said to his daughter. Kanan ran over to Dia and went down on one knee. _

_"I promise to protect you and follow your every order. I vow to sacrifice my life for you." Little Dia blushed from the little Kanan looking adorable. _

_Mr. Kurosawa was so unamused. He rolled his eyes at the display he is seeing. "I can't stand you mutts at all." _

_"Oh lighten up! Look on the bright side, you are continuing the tradition after all the years of you abandoning me! It wasn't even a day you decided to leave me in a dog park on a leash." _

_"Yes, I remember. I'm only continuing this to my father's request before he went into war. The thing that surprises me is you wearing pants, to be honest." Mr. Matsuura looked down to see the only article of clothing. _

_"So I am. But trust me, this one is very smart and strong. I bet she will save your daughter's life on more than one occasion." Mr. Kurosawa rolled his eyes._

"Hold on, your dad was my papa's werewolf partner?!" Kanan nodded.

"Yeah, my dad used to be so strong that the Takami's were so scared of him. They weren't even much of a threat until Chika was a little kid."

"How did you and Onee-chan started dating? If that's not too much to ask…"

"I don't mind. It starts when Dia first started to trust me as her partner. It was about a few weeks since I've been given to Dia and I was forced to stay outside on a leash. Mr. Kurosawa refuses to let me inside after I was shown where all the rooms were. I couldn't pee in the bathroom either haha…"

"Why did you stay then?"

"This story is why. I was shivering outside on a cold night. I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't stop shaking. When I was about to give in, I heard Dia crying inside. At the time I didn't know what your father does to Dia so I was really worried. I broke free from the leash and climbed up to Dia's room. I gave her the biggest hug as she cried. I was probably the only person who cared about her. So I made it my mission to make sure she's ok."

"W-what does Papa do to Onee-chan?" Ruby never knew that Mr. Kurosawa was abusive to Dia and the evil things he does. It scared her to think about what he does to her.

"How we started dating resulted from the worst thing he has done to Dia. He drugged me and Dia during a business party in the mansion. I woke up in my wolf form tied down to cement blocks and a muzzle around my snout." Kanan's face looked terrified yet angry at the same time. Ruby looked over and saw her face then immediately looked away. Ruby was getting conflicted about her father. She loves him but she never knew he was a terrible man.

"When I finally got my vision back I saw Dia tied to a poll. A man was whipping her back for the sole purpose of causing the worst pain imaginable. There was so much blood everywhere and I knew it was Dia's. My wolf instincts kicked in and I aggressively broke my way free and killed anyone who dared tried to stop me. Once it was just the two of us, I freed her and treated her wounds."

Kanan stopped for a second. Tears were running down her face so she tried to wipe them away. Ruby grabbed one of her hands to comfort her. Kanan smiles at her. But it quickly faded away when she returned to tell the story.

"She was drugged bad and wasn't responding to me. She was awake but it seemed like she couldn't feel any pain or my touch. Dia was able to go back to her more normal self after a few months after. She was extremely depressed as a result. There are still scars all over her back to this day. Once she was more recovered, she kinda kissed me out of nowhere. I think that was her way of thanking me. I hadn't thought about actually dating her until she was insisting we do. Maybe us being together was a small rebellion in her eyes."

"Are you happy with her? It sounds forced…"

"Oh, I am! Our new relationship was in the works in the course of a few years. I had a puppy crush on her as a kid but we quickly found out that we both have feelings for each other. We've even tried to have kids at one point but Dia was scared so we stopped trying. I want kids and Dia does too… It's just Dia is too scared to go against her father."

Ruby wanted to know more. She wanted answers. "Well, we can continue this later. Right now, you need to talk to your new partner. You-chan! I'm here!" Kanan yelled.

But instead of You coming outside, Mari ran out. "Come in! You-chan is making food right now!"

"Mari-chan! Is Kanan-chan here?" You called from inside.

"Yeah! She brought over Ruby-chan too!" You quickly ran outside to Ruby. Ruby was a little startled by her rushing to her.

"H-hey there, Ruby-chan, I-I know we didn't meet under the right circumstances but you felt something when we met right? It's been a month since then but I can't stop thinking about that."

"I-I did, it's like we are connected somehow. But how?" The two of them looked at Kanan. She's the only one who is more than willing, to tell the truth.

"There's a link between the legendary wizard and the hybrid x13. We don't know why either, we don't know much about hybrid x13 clan since they keep their customs to themselves. All we know about them is them being a "failed" experiment to the humans for war."

"So I'm a man-made reject? And I'm the last one in existence? Great, love that."

"You think something happened that would make us connected?"

"Possibly but we'll never know."

"...Let's go inside ok? I made food for us…" They went inside and sat at the table. There were just enough chairs for all four of them.

"I hope you didn't expect to have vegetables or anything Ruby-chan, I only eat meat." She gave everyone their plate of food.

"O-oh it's fine, I don't eat a lot of meat but it's ok." Ruby looked nervously at her plate of food.

"You don't have to eat it, no one is going to force you and I won't get offended." You started to think she might not eat meat. She was just poking at it, not attempting to eat it. You went over to Kanan and whispered to her. "Is Ruby-chan a vegetarian?"

"Yeah, she is. She stopped eating meat 20 years ago." Mari heard this and immediately ran to the makeshift fridge. She made a vegan soup one day because she was craving it for some reason. She took the plate of food from Ruby and replaced it with the soup after heating it.

"It's vegan, don't worry. Enjoy." Mari smiles at her. Ruby ate a spoon full and fell in love with the flavor.

"T-this is so good! I never get to eat something this good at home!" Ruby continued to eat.

"Really? I would think that she would have nothing but the best at home." You looked at Kanan.

"You would think so right? But that's far from it, her father has been trying for years to get her to eat meat again so he makes the cook staff make her terrible tasting food. She eats it when she isn't scheduled to go to the guild. The guild makes her great food. Dia also makes her food when their father is away that's even better than what the guild makes."

"Seriously? That's messed up! There's plenty more if you want Ruby-chan!" Mari said to Ruby.

"Thank you, umm…"

"Oh! I never introduced myself! I'm Ohara Mari, You's fiancé! You can call me Mari!"

"Mari-san, thank you for the food." Ruby smiles at her. "It's very delicious."

"Alright," Kanan said when they all finished eating. "We got business to discuss." You cleared off the table. "We have no idea the next time the Takami clan is going to attack. All we know that they are stronger than ever. Now that we have You-chan and Ruby-chan together, we have a great chance to end this war." Kanan looked at the two. "You two are the only ones that can stop them."

"How are we the only ones? There are plenty of strong monsters and wizards that are more experienced than us. Isn't your family that strongest werewolf family?" You argued.

"Hybrid x13 is our strongest monsters. They can kill us all and take over if they so choose to."

"If that's so, then how was it possible that my clan was killed?" Yohane entered the house.

"Simple." Yohane walked over to the group. "Hybrid x13 are peaceful. They don't believe in violence hence why humans were quick to abandon them. Though the humans didn't give up on their experiments I heard. The Takami's who did the genocide knew what they were doing. They weren't stupid about how to kill them. Most of them are very heavy which makes them very slow. This probably means they were going to be used as a defense if I were to guess. Since there weren't too many of them around, to begin with, they were kinda just an easier yet hard target."

"Papa! Great timing!" Yohane stood next to You.

"I thought you were with Dia."

"I was until I figured you guys would talk about this." Yohane looked at Ruby. "The legendary wizard is the only one able to control them. Another reason as to why the humans abandoned them was them being uncontrollable. I don't even know why and I've studied them from afar. They should have gone after the legendary wizard if they had done their research. They are fools for that if they wanted to take over that badly."

"But why are the Takami clan even doing this, to begin with? There isn't much left of the family line, right? So there isn't much of a point anymore." Mari asked. Ruby nodded in agreement.

Monsters looked at each other. "Well, they wanted to end our customs at first. They believe it's slavery when it's by choice. But then, they started to get aggressive. It was like they didn't even care about that anymore. To take over is what we're guessing. We don't know their motives. And suddenly the ones that were against it were killing left and right."

You noticed a small tear from Kanan she said that. "Was Chika one of the ones that didn't want this to happen?"

Kanan looked more emotional by the second. "Yes… She was… Her father was the one that started all of this. If I were to guess, he's the clan's leader now. He didn't want her near the other werewolves but she sneaked off to find Dia and me one night during our walks. We use to play together all the time. She used to tell us that she wants to be like me, go into a family and protect them. She wanted to help and save people... Then one day… She killed my dad…" Kanan started to cry. "She is a different person now! That's not the Chika I know! She's even acting like we never met before! My Chika would never…"

You and Ruby looked at each other as Kanan's crying got worse.

"Maybe we can figure out why."

"You got an idea You-chan?" Mari asked.

"Yes, I do. All we need to do is find out where the Takami hideout is."

"Dia-chan, we don't have a choice. We need You-tan and Ruby-chan together, we can't sacrifice any more lives." Hanamaru said.

Dia paced around. "No! There's got to be another way! I'm not letting Ruby set foot on that battlefield!"

"We have no choice zura. There have been cases of humans getting killed by them recently. If the investigation keeps up, we will be found out and we will be at war. There's no way around it. It's about time for her to live her own life. She's 23, an adult. Treat her like one zura."

"Give me one more chance and then if that fails, you can let Ruby battle!" Dia angrily asked.

Hanamaru shook her head. "You said that last time. We can't waste any more time, zura. I will send a messenger bird to request her to come here." Hanamaru put her hands on Dia's shoulder. "I'm too old for this. I can't have you sheltering her anymore. Your mother would have wanted it that way zura."

Hanamaru got started on the letter. Dia stayed silent. But she was curious when she mentioned her mother. "Hey, Hanamaru-san, did you know my mother?"

"I do. I also know that Ruby's mother is her great-grandniece."


	7. Chapter 7

"So my plan is just to investigate like the guild has been trying to do. But instead of reporting our findings, we stop it right there and then. They shouldn't have too many followers anymore. But there's more than we can handle, then we will call for backup. Will you come with us Kanan-chan? And Papa will distract Dia so she doesn't know this is happening."

"I don't mind it, it doesn't feel right to go against Dia's wishes but this is a good cause. Plus, both of you probably don't have much experience in a real battle."

You looked at her offended. "Yes, I have! I didn't kill anyone but I fought some Takamis!"

"It's true, she didn't kill but she caused some serious damage to them… Hey, You, this isn't really the right time to say this… I've been meaning to tell you the last few years but I couldn't bring myself to say this…" Yohane stood You up and looked her in the eyes.

"W-what is it Papa? What's going on?" You got scared, Yohane was never nervous like this often so she was honestly terrified.

"I'm… leaving, back to my world… In the next few days…"

"W-what?"

"I've told you before that my time here is limited and I need to return really soon. Ahh! I'm sorry!" You's eyes were flooding out tears. "I should have told you sooner, I'm sorry." Yohane pulled You into a hug.

"I-it's ok, Papa, really. That means that the next few days will be the last time we will ever get to see each other ever huh?" You started crying. "I-I would have wanted you to be at my wedding, or be around when I have kids…"

"About that You-chan…" Mari spoke up.

"Huh?" You turned her attention to her fiancé. She wasn't ready for any more news. Especially if it was going to be negative.

"I'm actually pregnant with your baby You-chan!" Maru smiles at her.

"Really?! I-I'm going to have a kid!" You happily hugged Mari and cheered in excitement. Everyone cheered for them and clapped. "Now this mission is even more important to me than ever before. We will get through this alive and tell the tale of this for generations to come!" Everyone cheered in agreement.

"We should get going, You-san, Kanan-chan, it'll get dark if we wait too long," Ruby said.

"You're right, let us go now. It'll be hard for us to move around in the dark. Ruby's magic can't last forever." Everyone got outside while You and Kanan stripped off their clothes. You and Kanan walked out. Ruby's face turned red when she looked at the duo naked. She's never seen another person naked before despite being in the guild as often as she does.

She looked at their breasts first. Kanan was just a little bigger but You is still growing. Kanan also has bits of chest hair which were understandable. You was a hair taller than Kanan but she has bigger nipples. Both are rocking a nice 6 pack of abs but You's was more defined. You didn't have much hair around her body but Kanan was definitely rocking the hair body.

Kanan loves her freedom of never needing to shave anything. Especially since her cock worked exactly like one of a wolf even out of transformation. You has a normal human looking penis but she was big. It fit her, she is really muscular from all the intense training she does so a large cock fits right in. You's ass was very masculine, not really round but more square and tight. Kanan definitely has a nice ass, round and her curves fit right in so naturally.

They noticed Ruby really staring at them. They didn't say anything, they're all adults and it's not like they are going to have a three-way or something. You went to Mari. "I love you, babe, I'll be back soon."

"I know you will." Mari kissed You. She moved her hands to her lower adamant. "We, know you will." You touched Mari's adamant. She smiled and kissed her. You moved over to Yohane.

"I don't know when I'll see you next but I will succeed." You confidently said to her.

"That's my girl, you'll see me before I have to leave. I'll make sure if that." Yohane patted on You's back. "Now you go out there, I'll distract Dia." You nodded.

"Alright, ready?" You said to Kanan and Ruby. You started to transform.

"You know it." Kanan started to transform but stopped halfway. She looked over at Ruby. "You have control of us now, You might be a little crazy but you control her. Good luck." Kanan smiled and continued to transform.

"I-I know I do." Ruby gulped. She's still scared of dog-like animals and monsters. It's nothing personal, she just finds them scary. She knows they would never hurt her on purpose, it's just unsettling to know that they can kill when needed. Kanan and You full transformed and Kanan was the only one of the two next to her.

You get excited about everything in her full transformation. She scratched up against a tree, rolled around in the grass, and tried to play with Mari. You is different in beast form; she doesn't understand others' emotions anymore, she only registers to protect her soulmate Mari and loses the sense of right and wrong. She does what she wants yet she normally isn't able to control her own self in this form.

In the course of the longest 2 minutes ever, Ruby timidity tried to get You's attention. Kanan, who can control herself, tried to make a point by barking loudly at You's direction. You heard the bark but her response was to lay on her back and wait for Kanan to play with her. Ruby build up her confidence.

"You-chan! Over here!" Ruby yelled out. You rolled off her back and looked at Ruby confused. "Over here right now!" You tilted her head in confusion but went to her side. Ruby got a little freaked out when You was next to her. You is a lot bigger than all the other monsters in the guild.

You looked Ruby straight in her eyes. You's eyes were intense and focus. Her blue eyes were seemingly innocently but her pupils were a straight line down. Unsure if she trusts Ruby or not. Ruby held out her hand out to You. You cautiously sniffed her hand. Yohane moved closer to Ruby.

Yohane calmly talked to Ruby. "Let her come to you, don't try to touch her yet. Don't show that you're scared of her either. Look her straight in the eyes with confidence." Ruby nodded. You and Ruby continued to look in their eyes, never breaking contact. After a few short moments, You pressed her nose against Ruby's small hand.

You closed her eyes as she moved Ruby's hand up her snout. She let Ruby leave her hand on her forehead. Yohane motioned Mari to come over to them. A light shined on You's head where Ruby's hand was. Yohane moves Ruby's other hand to Mari's forehead. The same light shines on Mari as well.

Ruby's eyes went white and glowing. She said something in a language they didn't know then they returned to normal. She removed her hands and reveal a marking on their heads that disappeared into their bodies after a second.

"What just happened?" Mari asked Yohane.

Yohane smiled. "Your marriage, you are bound for life to each other. This is more powerful than a human marriage, Ruby just reconnected your souls that were broken from being separated in a past life." Ruby looked over at Yohane in shock.

"How did I do that?! I never learned to do that!"

"You are the legendary wizard, your past lives all came together to help you. But it was You who started the process actually." Yohane looked over at You. You's pupils went back to normal but her eyes widened. "It seems she can understand us now when the ritual ended. You probably have more spiritual powers than your past lives."

You nuzzled her head against Yohane and Ruby then moved over to Mari and licked her cheek. Kanan barked a little to get their attention. She looked up at the sky then everyone looked at her. The sun was past its highest point.

"You three need to go now, we can talk again when this is all said and done. I'll head to the guild and look for Dia. I don't need to worry about your father Ruby, he's too busy with meetings to notice anything happened." Yohane said to the trio. You whined and nudged Mari. "I'll escort her home and make sure she is in the protection of the Ohara family's werewolves in case something goes wrong. Now go."

Yohane started walking Mari to her home. Ruby looked at the monsters next to her. You is significantly bigger than Kanan and she is already pretty big. Kanan has a nice purplish-blue coat of thick fur. Her legs are skinny and paws are on the smaller side. They look bigger because of all her fur. If Ruby looked past her fears, Kanan just looks like a really really big and fluffy puppy. You, on the other hand, looks like she shouldn't even exist.

You's tucks and horn look massively heavy and her ears don't look natural. Her fur around her neck looks like a lion's mane while her legs and paws are huge. Her tail is really thin but has a big patch of fur at the end. Her wings closed are about as long as Ruby is and are pitch black colored against her grey fur. Her legs are long too but it was equivalent to that of a really tall horse.

Ruby felt comfortable going on Kanan's back but it looks like Kanan isn't going to let her. She looked up at You and she motioned her head to get on her back. Ruby moved over to You and You lowered herself so Ruby can more easily get on. Ruby got herself comfortably seated and held on to You. The way she was positioned on You felt so natural and familiar like she's done this million of times before. Ruby looked at You in her eye and down at Kanan.

"Let's go!" She yelled. You and Kanan sprinted into the woods. Despite having really amazing stamina, Kanan was hardly able to keep up with You. Once in a while, You got distracted by the animals running around but Ruby got her back on track.

They ran around for an hour and had to stop by a river in a clearing so Kanan can catch her breath. You and Kanan turned back into their human forms. Kanan jumped into the river while You stuck her feet into the river.

"We have been running around for an hour and found nothing! No wonder no one has found it." You got into the river. Kanan poked her head up and looked around the clearing.

"This looks like the original Takami village site." She got out and looked around. "Yeah… I remember this place… Dia and I followed Chika home one time…"

"How? There's nothing here." You argued. Ruby looked around too. She seems to be focused on something. "Hello? Am I talking to myself- wait…" They felt a warm breeze passing through them. It was still winter but they felt a strange warmth where they were.

"What if… they are in the spiritual world? It would make so much sense, the warmth here is unnatural. You-chan, Kanan-chan, you both can pass over right?" Ruby looked over at them.

"I haven't tried but I'm willing to try!" You exited the river and went to Kanan.

"If they really are here, we can't pass over here. We will be seen instantly and ruin our plans. Let's go up to that cliff." Kanan pointed to a cliff not far from the clearing.

"Got it, I can fly us up there." Kanan and Ruby went over to You. She got a nice hold on them and flew them to the cliff. The cliff was far enough to not be seen but was close enough to have a nice view of the clearing. "How do I pass over?"

Ruby and Kanan sat down against a tree and sat with their legs crossed. You did the same. "You need to relax, you can go in half transformation if it makes you more comfortable. Have your hands close to your body while having your knuckles together and keep your eyes closed... Think of peaceful thoughts, it can be anything just nothing dark or depressing... Inhale through your nose and exhale with your mouth… Let your body melt into your surroundings…"

You followed along with what Ruby was saying. She thought about Mari and her unborn child. She imagined them being happy together. She let herself feel every little thing that touched her body. The breathing exercise was very relaxing and calming. Her eyes are closed but she can see light seeping in.

"...Here comes a blessing..."

After those 4 words were said, You felt her eyes forcing itself open. She gave in and opened her eyes to see Ruby and Kanan standing in front of her. She looked around and saw that everything seemingly looked the same but that's far from it. The grass looked bluer and trees more purple. The sky was dark blue with purple clouds. You didn't like it here, it made her feel uneasy.

"Is it always this, dark and gloomy? I thought it would be I don't know… Happier looking?" Kanan and Ruby looked at each other.

"It's been like this for over a hundred years. It's definitely been corrupted and abused." Kanan said. She looked around. "I'm going to check the area, the spirits will probably be around. They aren't friendly to anyone from the overworld nowadays."

"Got it, we'll check the clearing and make a plan on how we should get closer." You said before Kanan left. Ruby made her way to the edge of the cliff and moved the bushes to get a better view. They were right, the Takami clan was there. They don't have a lot of followers anymore but their village was very overpopulated.

They were all gathered around a platform with a pole with someone's neck tied to it. They were cheering for an execution. A Takami grabbed the rope and was getting ready to pull it. It was Chika and her father stood next to her proudly. The crowd roared in excitement and anticipation.

Chika aggressively pulled down on the rope. He was screaming and trying to escape. The rope was tight around his neck and he was dying quickly. The crowd cheered louder as he desperately tried to get out. Then he stopped. His body slumped down, hanging lifeless. The crowd was ecstatic and cursed out his name. You and Ruby finally knew it was.

It was Mr. Kurosawa.

Ruby stood there stunned. She backed away while she was losing her balance. You kneeled down to Ruby's height. "Ruby-chan, I'm so sorry, let's try to calm down ok? Come here." You opened her arms to her. Ruby already had tears running down her face. Her eyes went white and she let out an ear-piercing scream. The scream was powerful enough to knock You backward. "Ruby-chan! No! Calm down!"

A fire started to surround her and she was floating up into the air. The fire turned itself into a dragon head. The head projected her screams louder into the air while a stream of fire shouts out of the mouth. You can hear the clan below screaming and see them running around. She looked up the flame in horror. But things are only getting worse.

A group of Takamis was on their way to attack. You saw them coming and promptly transformed. Her beast form now registered she needs to protect Ruby. She moved to block them from Ruby. She roared her beastly roar and sent them flying. She looked back at Ruby. She got into starting position and dashed into the burning flames.

She gripped her mouth on Ruby's training robe as she used her wigs to protect her face and now Ruby. She landed hard on the ground and was getting burnt. The flame almost instantly disappeared once Ruby was gone. Ruby snapped out of it and looked at You. She took immediate action and used her healing magic to heal up You's wounds and burns.

You panted heavily from the pain. Kanan finally made her way to the duo and helped You stand back up. You looked Kanan in her eyes. They nodded at each other just as Chika ran into the scene. Chika was charging towards Ruby who was weak from using too much magic. Kanan jumped in her way and attacked her.

Ruby rushed onto You's back and they escaped, heading to the Takami village.


	8. Chapter 8

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The fire from before was spreading around the area. But instead of a huge forest fire, the forest was turning more colorful and alive. You and Ruby didn't take notice. They landed in the village prepared to be attacked. But the two were greeted by the villagers looking around confused and scared. Ruby was very confused as well by their behavior but she guided You towards what appeared to be the leader's home. It was significantly bigger and much more appealing looking./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They entered without anyone trying to stop them. Ruby jumped off of You's back. "Stay here, I'll look around for any information and see if the leader is here." You sat down near the exit. "Good, I'll call you if I need you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ruby started looking at a table nearby. You watched her but she heard something fall not too far from her. She looked over and sniffed the air. It smelled rather sweet. Curious, she made her way over to a small chest that fell open. She leaned into it and sniffed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A dust cloud flew into her nose and it started to burn. She roared out in agony as electricity sparked around her body. Ruby rushed over when she heard the roar. "You-chan! What's wrong?!" She didn't touch her, fearing the sparks on her body. You clawed at the ground as she fought the pain./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She continued to roar but tried to force herself out of her beast form. Ruby watched in horror not knowing what to do. You managed to get back into her human form having a face of terror. "Ruby-chan!" You looked over and cried out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What just happened?! Are you ok?!" You weakly got herself up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I-I know why they are doing this! They are using mind control! Someone has been controlling the clan and forcing them to do all these horrible things!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's why the villagers looked so lost and confused! They have no idea what's happening! So that means…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Kanan-chan is in trouble!" They screamed in unison. You turned back into beast form and Ruby jumped on. They hastily made their way back to Kanan and Chika./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kanan and Chika are still aggressively battling each other, trying to kill the other. They weren't going to let the other continue living even if it killed her. Chika managed to push them both off the cliff falling into a river on the bottom. You flew as fast as she could to them. Without warning, a stray arrow pierced into Kanan's arm before they fell into the water./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The river was deep enough for Chika and Kanan to be unable to swim from their injuries. Ruby jumped off You in mid-air into the river. You helped Kanan out of the water while Ruby did the same for Chika. But instead of touching her, she used her water magic to cautiously get her out of the water. Kanan fell over on her side whimpering in pain./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm going to let her go You-chan, don't kill, just distract her." You got into a ready position and growled. Kanan's eyes widened while trying to get up. But she doesn't have strength so she barks and whines. Ruby let Chika go and she instantly charged to Kanan to finish her off. You tackled her back before she got close enough./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ruby rushed over to Kanan. The water got rid of some of the blood on her so Ruby can see the claw marks. She carefully removed the arrow and healed up the area and her wounds. Some couldn't be healed so there are ugly scars left while some completely cleared up. Her healing magic wasn't powerful enough to completely heal the uglier looking scars but it was enough for now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You kept Chika far enough from the two. Chika was a lot weaker and tired but she wasn't going to give up so easily. "Get her down to the ground!" Ruby shouted as she ran towards the beasts. You pounced onto Chika and roared in her face while making it apparent that she would kill her if needed. She kept her teeth showing until Ruby took control./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ruby used the ground beneath them to restrain Chika. Her magic quickly got a better restraint on her. Leaving Chika desperately trying to escape. Ruby pressed her hand down on Chika's head and her chest. Chika tried to move her head to bite on Ruby's arm but the restraints made it extremely hard for her to move at all. Ruby took a deep breath in then out. She closed her eyes and focused./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You stepped back and turned into human form. Kanan turned back into human form as well and used the little strength she had left to move over. Ruby's eyes opened up suddenly and turned white. A light shined on her hands and Chika started to calm down and turned into her human form. The light faded away and Ruby turned to normal while she removed her hands./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ugh, my head...huh? What's going on?" Chika said confused. "Who are you and, why am I tied down?" Ruby quickly got the restraints off and helped her sit up. Chika looked around and saw Kanan. "Kanan-chan!" Chika quickly got up and tried to hug her. Kanan moved over to the side unsure what she was doing. Chika falls on her face. "Woah, what's with that Kanan-chan? You're the last person on Earth to reject a hug!" She stood up and looked at Kanan-chan./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Were you always this tall and muscular? I thought you were around my height!" Chika excitedly said. Kanan put her hands on Chika's cheeks. She looked her in the eyes while eyes began to pour out tears./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Is that really you Chika? You're not playing me?" Chika tilted her head in confusion but she was still smiling at her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Of course it's me! Who else would I be? Man Kanan-chan, you're so silly!" Kanan hugged her tightly and moved down so she can rest her head on her shoulder. "What's with you Kanan-chan? What you cryin' about?" She took a second to notice their current state. "Why are we wet and smell like blood? Why do I feel sore?" She paused for a second. "The last thing I remember was my dad saying something about it not going to hurt while he sat me down on a chair. Everything went black when he changed forms and roared out and now I'm here…" She looked around. "In the spirit world? It looks so dead."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kanan moved off her shoulder. "What? You honestly don't remember anything about what happened?" Chika shook her head. "...You killed... so many and was part of the genocide on the hybrid x13 clan." Chika looked up at her in horror./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I-I I what? I did what? No… No.. How? I don't even know what's happening! Please tell me you're joking!" Chika was shaking her head and trembling. You was taken back. She had no idea Chika was present when her people were killed. Ruby held You's hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Stay calm… D-don't re-react…" Ruby was fighting back from crying. She finally has time to process everything that happened and tried not to cry. It seems that she was telling this to herself more than You. Ruby couldn't stop some sobs but tried to fight it. Chika looked over and saw the two. She hesitantly looked You in her eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I-I am so sorry… I… Don't even know what's happening…" You didn't know what to think. She spared the murderer of her people. It still hurt to know that the murderer was right in front of her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't know how I feel. I was raised without knowing others like me." Ruby was no longer able to hold back her and cried out. You and Kanan hugged her to comfort her. "You just hanged her father and almost killed Kanan-chan."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Chika was overwhelmed with all the news and started crying. This is a nightmare she wishes she was only dreaming. "What's happening?! How long was I out?! How long?!" Kanan moves over to Chika./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""One hundred and twelve years."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No… No!" She held onto her body. "That means… I'm a hundred and… twenty-eight?!" She looked down at her nude body. She has lots of chest hair and lots of hair on her genitalia. Her body looked like she was in half transformation but that's only because of her hair and pointy ears./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Despite all the hair, you can see that she has very small breasts and her rib cage was very visible. She looked like she hasn't eaten a good meal in a long time. Her muscles were nonexistent and her bones were showing. Along with all this, there're scars and bruises all over her body. The worse ones were around her waist./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""...I look horrible…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kanan offered her a hug and Chika went for it. Kanan sighed. "I...I did things I'm not proud of… I was ordered to kill many of your family members. As well as the guild… I would be lying if I said I didn't...just try to kill you…" Kanan was fighting back crying. "I would never forgive myself if I actually did…" Chika didn't say anything, she held Kanan closer to her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Then You heard something in the trees. Her ears perked up and she turned her head. "We're not alone." A werewolf jumped down from the trees while You turned into beast form./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Dad?!" Chika cries out. He growled at all of them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ruby forced herself to stop sobbing. "You two get everyone out of the spiritual world and get any information! You-chan and I will take care of him!" Ruby jumped onto You. "Go now!" You started to attack him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Chika let's go!" Kanan turned into beast form./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""B-but…" Chika looked at her dad and then at Kanan. Giving in to Kanan's order, she transformed and went with her. Chika looked back one last time before disappearing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ruby tried to land hits on him with her magic but couldn't get a clear shot. You is blind with rage, refusing to listen to Ruby. You was trying to kill him and make it painful. You got him cornered next to a ravine in the ground. He was beaten up badly but still tried to make an effort to attack her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You-chan! Stop! Don't kill!" You ignored her and tackled him into the ravine. She kept pushing him down and he took advantage of her blind rage. He dug his claws onto her shoulders and managed to push Ruby off her back. Then he quickly let go and pushed her up. "You-chan!" Ruby cried out unable to use her magic to fly up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You rushed down to save Ruby. The Takami leader tried to grab onto her so You would be forced to save both of them. But You wasn't gonna let that happen. With some quick thinking, You safely got Ruby on her back while the Takami got impaled at the bottom./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ruby looked down at the darkness in horror. She was shaking and held onto You for dear life. You slowly made her way up to the surface while being scared of herself. She just realized she made the biggest mistake she could ever make. Now no one will ever know his motives. When they got back up, Ruby quickly moved away from You. You turned back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I-I...I'm sorry Ruby-chan… You could have died back there and it would have been my fault… Maybe… Dia-tan was right to keep us apart… I am just an uncontrollable monster…" Ruby shot up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No! No! Don't say that! I-I'm just scared… But… What do we do? He's dead…" You looked away feeling regret./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I-I don't know… Let's just… get all the Takamis to the overworld and have the guild take care of them right now…" Ruby started walking away, You helplessly followed her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They searched the area and made sure all overworld creatures part of the guild were out of the spirit world. When they returned, they were greeted by Kanan panicking./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What's wrong Kanan-chan? Did something happen?" You rushed to Kanan's side./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, we have a major problem. Since they were all brainwashed, the ones born into that way of life are not cooperating with us so the higher-ups want them all executed. On top of all that, Dia disappeared at some point."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Gather everyone together to the center of the guild, I'll talk to them." Kanan and You looked over to Ruby./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Where's all this confidence coming from? I like it." Kanan smiled at Ruby./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Now! Lives are on the line!" Kanan quickly ran into the forest./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Go with her You-chan, come back here when everyone is present." Ruby visually looks angry. You can almost see electricity sparking in her eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""But-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""GO!" Ruby shot thunder at the ground. Scared, You ran after Kanan. Ruby looked down at the burnt ground and sighed. She's never mastered electrical magic and never used this amount of power in that field of magic. She looked up at the sky and screamed out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ruby started to have a meltdown. Throwing electric shots everywhere, not caring where it hits while shooting thunderbolts at the sky. She kept on screaming and crying during her meltdown. Ruby's eyes eventually went white as a field of electricity formed around her. This got the attention of her big sister who just happened to be nearby on a walk./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dia ran in front of the field and looked up at Ruby who was floating up. "Ruby! Calm down! Everything's ok!" Ruby only let out a high pitch scream. "Ruby! Talk to me! I'm finally free! I can tell you everything! I promise I never willingly wanted to make you suffer!" The color came back in her eyes and she looked down at Dia./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ruby's eyes started to water. "I hate you!" Dia excepted that response but it still hurt./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I never wanted to hurt you! I didn't want you to grow up the way I was! We are both free now! I would love to be the big sister you deserve if you'll let me have that chance!" Dia held out her arms. The electric field started to disappear and Ruby fell. Dia rushed to save her from hitting the ground./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ruby hugged Dia tightly and cried out. Dia embraced her and let herself cry. This was the first time in decades she's let herself cry out. Ruby got more emotional hearing her sister cry. They stayed like this for a few minutes before they tried to calm down. Dia pulled away first./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I did everything for your safety. Even though you're his pride and joy, he was more than willing to do the things he's done to me to you. I suffered hell and back for your sake. I'm proud to have you as my little sister and I hope, with time, you will understand why I did what I did. I love you, Ruby." Dia never broke their eye contact and spoke between sobs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""R-Ruby is so confused… He's done weird things to Ruby but Ruby thinks it's normal…" Dia's eyes widened./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What has he done to you?" Ruby looked away and lifted her hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""He… touched here… and here…" Ruby moves her hand to her chest and down to her lower part. Dia started crying again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Wh-what else?" Dia choked out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""H-he tells me that I have a nice body… the perfect body for him… then ask weird questions like if I want a little brother or be the next head of the family…" Dia was at a loss of words./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What was he plotting to do?" Dia said to herself. The sisters heard running and looked over to see Kanan and You./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We have an emergency. We need to go back now. There's no time." Kanan said in a hurry./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What's going on?" Dia demanded. Kanan looked over to Ruby./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Your mother is dying right now Ruby. There's no time for explanation." Kanan transformed back. Ruby stood there stunned and didn't move. Her world is falling apart the more this day goes on. Dia gets Ruby on You's back quickly. They desperately need to get there before it's too late. They ran as fast as they physically can. You even started flying to make sure Ruby saw her mother one last time. You and Ruby were the first to arrive at the guild hospital. Ruby snapped out of her shock and was greeted by a doctor./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Why is she here and not a human hospital?" Ruby asked the doctor as she took her to her mother./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""She can't be there, she'll give us away."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What do you mean?" The doctor opened the door to the trauma room. Inside was Aiko hooked up to multiple IV blood bags. Her stomach was swollen but all her bones were showing. She was struggling to hang on. "Mama!" Ruby rushed to her side. "What's happening?! What's going on?! Mama? Can you hear me?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Aiko weakly moved up her hand to Ruby's cheek. "Mal...achite.."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Malachite? What do you mean? Mama?!" Dia rushed into the room, looked at the state she's in and knows exactly what's going on. The doctors started to cut her open./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Did you know?" Dia asked Aiko. She weakly shook her head. Ruby looked over at Dia./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Know what? Onee-chan what's going on?!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""She's giving birth to a vampire right now." Ruby looked back at Aiko in horror./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""But how is that possible?!" Aiko only weakly smiled at her. Her heart rate is dropping fast while desperately trying to hold on. Aiko accepted her fate and Ruby realized. Ruby is trying to hold back on crying but her eyes are watering. She tries to smile at her. "It's...ok, Mama… You can go… I'll be ok. I love you, Mama." Aiko looked up at Dia./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's ok, we're free now, you should be too. You don't need to hold on anymore. I love you too, mother." Dia smiled. Dia already knows that she refuses to be converted into a vampire and respects her decision. Aiko very weakly tried to say something but can't get the words out. So she just moves her mouth to have the two understand what she is trying to say./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They hear a baby crying as she says, "I love you both" then the heart monitor stops. Ruby starts crying as she closes her eyes. Dia walked over to where the doctors and nurses were tending the baby. She cut the umbilical cord. The baby has black hair, green eyes, and a mole under its right eye. Dia sees so much of herself in that baby. After the baby was cleaned, they gave her the baby to hold./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ruby, look, it's a boy." Dia gently rocked the baby. Ruby tried to calm herself down and look at the baby. She smiled at the baby as he looked at the two of them. "We'll do better this time. He will get to live his own life and tell him everything." Ruby remembered something./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey Onee-chan, let's name him Malachite. I think that's what Mama meant when she said that to me before you came in."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Malachite huh? I like it. Kurosawa Malachite, welcome to the family, my little brother." Dia still finds having a 107 and a 130 year age gap strange but she welcomes it if that means that she gets to care for a child. "I'll take care of everything in regards to Malachite. The guild needs you right now. You are now the true leader of the guild. They need your guidance. I know you can do it, I truly believe you will put us on the right track." Dia smiled at Ruby./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ruby nodded. "I won't let you down!" Ruby held her mother's hand one last time before running out of the room. The nurses started to move the body while escorting Dia and Malachite to a different part of the hospital. Dia looked over at the direction Ruby went and smiled proudly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You and Kanan were waiting outside. Ruby ran out. "You-chan! Beast now!" You quickly followed her orders and turned into beast form. Ruby hopped onto her back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Where's Dia? What happened?" Kanan asked. Ruby looked at her and softly smiled while looking down./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""With the baby, Mama didn't make it but I'm going to make things right! Let's go!" You obeyed and ran to the guild center. Kanan smiled at the two before going to find Dia./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You ran to the center platform and saw Yohane, Mari, and Riko. The crowd is screaming like never before. Ruby jumped off and You transformed. "Papa! What's going on?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We managed to make sure the crowd didn't start a riot. They are extremely pissed off and want to see bloodshed. We have the Takami clan in the captivity of the guild army in the temple." You moved to stand next to Mari. Yohane pulled Riko next to her. Ruby stood in front of the crowd./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They started to yell at her and Ruby was losing her confidence as a leader. Ruby started to get nervous and regretting willingly taking on this responsibility. You stood next to Ruby and roared out to get their attention. She moved back so Ruby was the center of attention. The crowd looked up at Ruby and waited for Ruby to speak. She put on her business face and built up her confidence./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Everyone! I am Kurosawa Ruby, the legendary wizard! I know you're all angry and demanding answers. I'm here to tell you all that I know! This whole time the Takami clan was under the mind control of the Takami leader! They have no idea what's happened and are extremely confused! Unfortunately, You-chan and I accidentally killed the leader so I have no idea why this is even started! I would like to propose that we hold a trial for them. I don't believe we should just execute them without hearing their accounts of the events! Or at all for that matter!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The crowd started to talk amongst themselves. They looked pissed but eventually looked pleased with the idea. But not everyone looked like they agreed. You looked at Ruby a little worried but Ruby didn't break her composure./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I grew up here like almost all of us have. I was taught to spread peace and love with everyone. To respect others and help those in need. Guide those who are heading down the wrong path. Am I wrong?" The crowd shook their heads./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""These people are lost and confused! They don't know what happened in probably over a hundred years that they can't have back! I do think they should be punished for their crimes but they shouldn't be killed when they did this against their will! They are starving and don't have a home anymore like some of us were before coming to the guild. All your leaders will represent your views and we will decide what will happen. We will listen to all views and make sure everyone is safe."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ruby managed to reach the hearts of her people and they cheered for her. She felt incredibly happy and proud of herself. You gave Ruby a pat on her back, smiling at her. Ruby smiled brightly back at her. "Let's head to the temple and sort out the clan." You nodded./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They made their way to the temple and were greeted by Hanamaru. She instantly hugged Ruby. "I'm so proud of you Ruby-chan! We will discuss scheduling your training sessions later on since you're going to be busy with running the guild now. Dia-chan and Kanan-chan are inside with the baby. Come in!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ruby ran to her sister and brother. You and Mari followed her. Yohane and Riko are talking to guards while Kanan sneaked off to find Chika. Chika was sitting in the back corner of the large room scared. It was a little hard to find her since the building was still under construction to this day. Kanan approaches her nice and slowly to not scare her more./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey, Chika, why don't we get something to drink, huh? Your mom and sisters are being treated right now so you can join them if you don't want to hang with me." Chika quivered in fear. "I don't want you to be back here by yourself, that's all."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Chika slowly moved away from the corner. She kept her arms covering her waist. "Are you ok? Do the scars and bruises hurt?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""K-Kanan-chan… I think... I was... raped…" Kanan's eyes went wide./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Why do you think that? The scars could be a coincidence or something." Chika shook her head violently./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No… I tried to take a nap but I had visions in my sleep of an older werewolf trying to put h-himself… inside me… I'm scared… I think it actually happened..." Her eyes started watering so Kanan knows that it's possible. She frantically looked around to see if she could get the attention of a wizard. Hanamaru notices and made her way over./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Kanan-chan, is something the matter?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Chika had a vision, we need tests done now." Hanamaru immediately caught on to what she was talking about. The way Chika was holding herself and Kanan's concerned expressions gave it away. She guided them to a more private room. Kanan sat Chika down on a chair while Hanamaru looked through a book real quick. Kanan stood next to her and kept her hand on her shoulder. "Chika, we have no idea if that happened or not but we are not taking any chances. I don't know if this will hurt but I'm not leaving you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""...Why though? I… I betrayed the guild didn't I?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You did that all unwillingly and have no memories of doing that. You are still my best friend because I knew that the real you would come back one day." Hanamaru came over with a towel./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I can test for pregnancy with my magic so I'll send in a doctor to test for STDs and such. If I were to take a guess, you weren't seen by one anyway so it works out. If you can put this towel under you, I'll get started." Chika lifted herself to place the towel down then sat back down. "Let me know if it hurts or feel any discomfort. I want to make sure you're as comfortable as possible."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Chika nodded. She quickly reached Kanan's hand. Kanan held her hand. Hanamaru lowered herself to Chika's genitalia and spread her legs. Chika looked away as she started her testing. She first placed her hand where her womb would be and tried to see if she could detect a heartbeat. Nothing. To be safe, she continued her search./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ok, I finished looking."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Is she or?" Hanamaru looked at her in sadness. Kanan can already guess the answer. Chika still didn't turn back so she couldn't see her face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Unfortunately yes, she is three weeks along." Chika started crying. Kanan comforted her. "I know that's not the news you wanted. I'll leave the two of you be and tell a doctor to come in a few minutes. I'm so sorry Chika-chan." Hanamaru left the room./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Chika continued to cry out. "I don't want puppies! I'm not ready!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I know, I don't think this is the right time for all of this to happen. But you have a choice to keep it or not. Whatever you decide to do, I'll support you." There was a knock on the door and the doctor entered. Chika instantly looked up at the doctor. Through all of her sobbing, she looked at her straight in the eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Get this thing out of me."/p 


End file.
